Percy's Dream
by easy keeper
Summary: Percy's having a nightmare and Posidon comes to comfort his son.   Small amounts of Percy/Annabeth. Enjoy


***I do not own Percy Jackson or related characters***

****This is a small one shot I thought up its both movie and book verse mostly because of where Percy's cabin is in the movie. For book verse it's after the titans have been defeated.** **

It started a normal day at camp, it was the beginning of the summer with campers arriving every day. "Percy," someone yelled Percy turned from where he was in the process of destroying a sword dummy, over to the side of the arena.

"Hey wise girl, when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"That's great," Percy smiled and gave Annabeth a quick peck.

"Seaweed brain," Annabeth said as they began to walk back to the cabins.

"Yeah,"

"Do you know what today is?"

"No," Percy replied wondering what he could have forgotten.

"Today is the fifth anniversary of our meeting, the first day you came to camp half-blood."

"Oh yeah," Percy said smiling but behind Annabeth's back he grimaced her words bringing back very unpleasant memories. Just then the conch horn for dinner sounded and Annabeth and Percy walked to dinner hand in hand. After dinner Annabeth said she had to help the new Athenian campers so Percy turned in early. After a stressful year dealing with monsters & bullies he was exhausted. So he settled down for the night but couldn't stop tossing and turning as his thoughts raced back to the first day he had come to camp half-blood. The day he had almost lost his mother.

Annabeth looked around her cabin, as counselor she was just waiting for Malcolm to come back from the bathroom to call lights out. Annabeth was wondering what was taking Malcolm so long when he burst through the door.

"Annabeth, in the gods names come quick," he shouted grabbing Annabeth and dragging her out of the cabin. The rest of Athena's cabin followed the running pair towards the water. Annabeth skidded to a stop astonished about 100ft from Percy's cabin. The cabin was surrounded by a 30 ft tall wall of water.

"Maria, go get Chiron," Annabeth commanded quickly sending one of her sisters running towards the big house. Annabeth told the rest of her sibling to go back to their cabin. She approached the cabin and tried to push through the writhing wall of water,, discovered she couldn't the water became solid as she pushed and wouldn't give. Giving up trying to break through Annabeth began calling Percy and she managed to catch a glimpse of him through the wall. Percy was asleep in bed but he was twisting and turning occasionally throwing an arm up as if trying to fight an imaginary monster. Chiron cantered up as Annabeth continued to call Percy's name trying desperately to wake him.  
"Annabeth what is going on."

" I thing Percy is having a nightmare," Annabeth said. Just then a huge wave rose out of the sea and splashed down on the beach not far from them. More huge waves began to form lapping closer and closer to the main part of camp.

"We must stop this or the camp will be destroyed." Chiron yelled over the roaring of the waves

"How we can't get through," Annabeth yelled back punching the wall of water for emphasis. Chiron thought for a moment before pulling out a drachma.

"O goddess of the rainbow accept this offering," he said throwing the coin in the rainbow created by the spray. "Lord Poseidon," he called, Chiron gave a small bow as the god of the seas appeared.

"Chiron to what do I owe my thanks for this distraction," Poseidon smiled dismissing a pissed look Amphitrite.

"To you son I am afraid my Lord."

"Percy, is he alright?"

"Well my Lord he is having a nightmare and he is going to flood the camp if he doesn't stop."

"I see," Poseidon nodded before the message dissolved. Only seconds later Poseidon emerged out of the waves and they began to calm. HE approached the cabin and the water surrounding it fell back into the sea. "I will calm him," Poseidon assured them. Chiron bowed and signaled Annabeth to go back to her cabin. Poseidon walked in to the cabin he had built for Percy. AS he sat down on the bed beside his son he placed his hand on Percy's forehead and Percy instantly started awake reaching instinctively for riptide. "Hush my son it's alright," Poseidon murmured grabbing Percy's wrist.

"Father, what are you doing here,"

"Well Chiron wanted me to stop you from destroying the entire camp." Percy's brown wrinkled in confusion, "you were having a nightmare and about flooded the camp." At this Percy looked away ashamed. "It's alright," Poseidon reassured him "what were you dreaming about?"

"Mom," was all Percy whispered Poseidon understood immediately and put his hand comfortingly on Percy's shoulder.

"She's perfectly fine, look." Poseidon waved his hand and a shimmering picture of Sally appeared she was fast asleep on the couch with Paul. "Now go back to sleep my son." Percy smiled tiredly rolled over and was a sleeping seconds. Poseidon looked at his only mortal son in many years with parental pride. Percy was one of the few mortal offspring he had that didn't expect him to get them out of every problem they were in. So for this reason Poseidon helped him secretly a lot more than he had helped any of his children in the past. Now that Percy was sleeping peacefully he looked around the cabin. It was fairly neat, unlike Percy, he suspected a certain daughter of Athena had something to do with that. All the maps and sea documents were carefully put away where they wouldn't get wet and the smaller boats were stacked off to the side. With a small amount of pride he noted that the trident he had left looked a little battered from practicing with it. He rose, yes he loved Percy much more than he had ever loved his mortal children. Yes he would give Percy his gift when the time was right. Poseidon glanced back at the rest of the camp to Athena's Cabin perhaps as a wedding gift.

**** I hope you liked it I really think the gods should interact with their children more. Sorry about any grammar mistakes. Reviews are very welcome, please tell me how to improve my writing.****


End file.
